


Deep Purple Dreams

by Shellbacker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Radio, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellbacker/pseuds/Shellbacker
Summary: Piper's been a little in the dumps when a special song comes on the air and Gene seizes the opportunity!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Deep Purple by Artie Shaw and Helen Forrest
> 
> This is a little drabble I did a while back for a friend on Tumblr. I found it again, and people enjoyed it, so I figured I'd post it!

“So,” echoed Travis’ radio voice over the walls of Publick Occurrences in a smooth, interested drawl. “We got a little something special coming up next.”

Gene was reclined on the reporter’s bed, flipping through a new Silver Shroud comic book – well, it was new to her. It was her day off with Piper, who sat silent at her terminal across from Gene, clacking away over a response to a reader comment. This one wasn’t particularly kind. As Gene read, she was also brainstorming how to make her feel better. Travis’ next words set a hidden idea in stone the second they were uttered.

“Just received a packaged holotape from an unknown donor. Thanks to whomever he or she is, we got a number to play from one Artie Shaw and Helen Forrest called Deep Purple.”

Gene’s ears perked tenfold and she nearly let the comic fly across the room as she whipped to the bed’s surface beside her. Deep Purple was one of her favourite tunes from before the war. She thought that tune was lost with so many others. She’d dance to it nearly every time, and wasn’t about to break tradition. Who knew, maybe it’d cheer her girlfriend up.

“Piper! Stop what you’re doing! The hateful anonymous can wait!” She bounded from the rusty sprung mattress and grasped the journalist’s arm, all but twirling her from her chair and meeting a shocked expression that melted into a smile and warming glances.

“What’s this about, Blue?”

“Are you not listening to the radio?!”

Piper raised a brow in nature to her previous expression as the song’s jazz ensemble began to swoon through the radio. “Uh… no I was–”

Just then Gene extended her arm out at head level, pulling Piper’s with it and clasping her hand in her own, sliding her other arm around her partner’s back just under the shoulder blade. Piper’s other hand fell on Gene’s shoulder. They were but inches away.

“Five minutes. I haven’t heard this song in over two hundred years,” said the bomber jacket clad Gene, her blue eyes achieving the same effect as Dogmeat’s when he’s after table scraps. How could you say no to that?

“Fine. Just… Okay, I suppose you deserve some slack there.” Piper blushed a shade and felt a knowing smile tug at her lips. Gene beamed.

“Okay! Now just follow me… I step forward, you step back. Now – step, side… close… step.”

Gene lost herself in Piper’s eyes, Shaw’s soothing clarinet solos and Forrest’s siren voice. Piper wore a curious, girlish look as she frequently glanced at their feet, trying not to miss steps. They circled the second floor platform that was Piper’s bedroom and office. After a couple minutes, the latter starting looking less at her feet and opted for sharing the loving glance she’d been receiving the whole time. Her smile grew wider as the song went on.

Gene had counted on her being more or less immersed in the activity. She knew the song inside and out, knowing that it was coming to a close. As Forrest’s voice evened and slowed to the band’s rhythm, Gene matched the descending beat and waltzed Piper toward the wall near the staircase. The reporter’s back touched the metal but Gene kept going, closing the small distance that remained between their lips and bodies. Piper inhaled sharply before the gentle impact and held her breath for those several seconds of bliss as her hand glided to Gene’s cheek from her shoulder, then found its way above her ear, sneaking her fingers into her hair. She released her batted breath with Gene’s lips and gazed into her longingly. Travis’ voice seemed to fade into oblivion between them.

“You know,” whispered Gene, “we still have two more minutes.”


End file.
